Sub-Zero (Mortal Kombat : Northern Star)
Summary Xue Long (雪龙) or known as Sub-Zero (絶対零度) is the leader of the latest generation of the Lin Kuei warriors. He is from a fanmade storyline called Mortal Kombat : Northern Star, which takes place ten years after Mortal Kombat X. Personality Stoic and shy, Xue Long was one of those whom studied away from the path of the warrior. Throughout the years, Xue Long only practiced martial arts for the use of self-defense and inherited a natural manipulation of ice and cold. Unlike former Lin Kuei members, Xue Long studied under and practiced his arts to the point of which he separates himself from his clan's fighting style completely. Xue Long is phlegmatic as others describe him. With a gentle nature, he is like a calm ocean with a zephyr to accompany him. Yet while in battle, he shares no mercy and completely destroys his competition if given a reasonable purpose to do so. Background After Kuai Liang's disappearance, the Lin Kuei was left in disarray and leaderless. With the clan at near brink of destruction and invading forces closing in on their borders, Xue Long took his training to the test. Commanding the remains of the Lin Kuei warriors, Xue Long set out on a full scaled strategic war against the rising clans, utilizing what limited resources and participating in battles to win against the invaders. Xue Long successfully forced back the seven clans that threatened the existence of his own, completely eliminating them through the use of strategy and brute force. Through his efforts, Xue Long had defeated not only the prominent forces that threatened the land, however he had indirectly protected the last piece of the Jinsei. Several months after Xue Long's victory against the invaders, he was visited by the lightning god, Raiden, whom had come on behalf of the Elder Gods to retrieve the last piece of the Jinsei. Having heard of Raiden's explanation and proof of the existence of the Jinsei, Xue Long had agreed to hand over the last piece. Having heard of Xue Long's achievements and efforts in protecting Earthrealm, Raiden made one final request. Offering Xue Long to honor his clan's past, he was persuaded by Raiden to serve as one of the protectors of Earthrealm and so, continued the alliance between White Lotus and the Lin Kuei. Eight years pass following Xue Long's involvement with Special Forces, assisting in the training of recruits. One more year passes as Xue Long is suddenly attacked by a familiar spear dart on his way towards the Lin Kuei palace. Turning to see that the spear dart avoided was the same one used by the Shirai Ryu and the opponent that stood before him was none other than Scorpion. With the alliance in question, Xue Long attempted to reason with the ninja, whom took a violent turn and threatened him into a fight. After a hard battle, both individuals are about to send each other their final blows before they are intercepted by Shujinko who ends the fight between the two. After causing Scorpion to retreat, Shujinko explains to Xue Long about the corruption that is arising. Immediately they report to Raiden who is holding a council with the others. Powers and Stats Tier : High 8-C | 8-A Name : 'Sub-Zero | Xue Long '''Origin : '''Mortal Kombat (Fanmade.) '''Gender : '''Male '''Age : '''30 '''Classification : '''Human | Lin Kuei Warrior | Ninja | Cryomancer '''Attack Potency : Large Building Level '(Is capable of taking on Johnny Cage, Cassie Cage and Takeda Takahashi. Froze an entire skyscraper and kicked it down.) | 'Multi-city Block Level '(Sent a wave of ice against Scorpion's firewall. Froze a large part of a forest. Is capable of apprehending Scorpion.) '''Speed : Supersonic '''travel speed with '''Hypersonic '''combat and reaction speed. | High Hypersonic+ (Is able to keep up with Raiden and pose a challenge. Catches Scorpion's rope dart instead of letting it stab him.) 'Lifting Strength : Class 1 '(Capable of ripping a person in half with little effort.) | At least '''Class 1 (Dragon Pendant increases physical statistics.) Striking Strength : Class MJ | Class GJ Durability : '''At least '''Small Building Level | City Block Level Stamina : '''Superhuman, insanely high. (Is capable of fighting off three skilled fighters and take on a battalion of troops afterwards while dodging automatic fire.) '''Range : '''Melee length, several hundred meters with ice. '''Standard Equipment : Dragon Pendant (Increases his physical statistic, increases his ice powers and cryokinetic proficiency and grants him immortality.) | Jian '''(Equipped on his back to protrude behind the right shoulder. A Chinese straight sword.) ' '''Intelligence : '''An expert strategist. Was capable of creating plans and battle strategies that led to him defeating all seven invading clans. Is an extremely perceptive and cunning fighter, able to use the environment to his advantage and maximize the best of his mistakes mid-battle, such as accidentally tripping. Excels in combat and is extremely adaptive. '''Weaknesses : '''Environments such as Hell make his ice powers weaker. Powers and Abilities - Ice Manipulation * Cryokinetic Blade Construction * Cryokinetic Claws * Cryokinetic Cloning * Cryokinetic Combat * Cryokinetic Constructs * Cryokinetic Creature Creation * Cryokinetic Surfing * Ice Shield Construction * Ice Imprisonment * Ice Blast - Immortality (Type 1.) - Enhanced Swordsmanship * Sheathed Blade Proficiency (Fight with Scorpion started with this. Also when Xue Long was training Cassie.) - Enhanced Polearm Proficiency - Dagger Proficiency - One-Man Army - Spiritual Awareness (Is able to detect spiritual beings and interact with them. He can also detect spiritual energy.) Notable Techniques - '''Ice Blast ': Sub-Zero sends a blast of ice directly towards the opponent to temporarily freeze them in place for a free hit. He could also freeze opponents in midair (they'll stay frozen in midair), if timed correctly. * Ice Beam : Instead of a single ball of ice, Sub-Zero will shoot a beam of ice, making it easier to hit opponents in the air. The opponent is also frozen for a longer amount of time. - Ice Slide : 'Sub-Zero slides across the floor, knocking the opponent off their feet. It is assumed Sub-Zero slides by freezing the soles of his feet, while leaving a trail of ice behind. * '''Freeze! : '''Sub-Zero slides towards his opponent, then somersaulting above and landing behind them to blast with ice. This will freeze the opponent and while he freezes them, Sub-Zero yells "Freeze!". '- Ice Wave : '''Generating a great amount of ice, Sub-Zero sends forth a wave of ice that freezes a large area in front of him. It is almost unavoidable because it takes up so much space. * '''Blizzard : '''Clapping his hands together, Sub-Zero generates a great amount of ice that he directs in an omni-directional dome. It freezes all it touches. * '''Snow Dragon Wave : '''Generating ice in both hands, Sub-Zero slashes at the enemy using his right hand to crash a giant ice dragon at the opponent. It is huge and is effective against opponents that are approaching him. - '''Ice Clone : '''Sub-Zero is able to create an ice clone anywhere he chooses and anybody that touches it will freeze. * '''Ice Assault Unit : '''Generating an ice clone in front of himself, Sub-Zero punches the clone which sends a great wave of force at the opponent and impales that with ice shards. - '''Invisible Snow : '''Taking a fighting stance, Sub-Zero will leave his previous point with an ice clone while reappearing behind the opponent. - '''Shaolin Showdown : '''Freezing the opponent, Sub-Zero will unsheathe his sword and slash at the opponent with nine cuts before kicking them away. * '''Frosty! : '''Sub-Zero sends a giant ice wave at the opponent in which he yells out comically, "Frosty!". * '''STAY OVER THERE! : Mocking Scorpion, Sub-Zero unsheathes his sword and fires it using the long tassel. If it hits the opponent, they freeze as he retracts his sword. Sub-Zero yells out "STAY OVER THERE!" as he performs this. - Snow Dragon Sword Dance : Using his teleportation, Sub-Zero quickly teleports on all sides of the opponent, striking at them as quickly as possible. He does a total of twenty strikes before unleashing his final slash which is the twentieth as a powerful attack that knocks the opponent down and freezes them. - Ice Dragon Spear : 'Using his frost abilities to generate a spear of frost, Sub-Zero is able to use his newly crafted ice polearm to whack, stab and slash at his opponent with. * '''Frost Spear Barrage : '''Catching his opponent off-guard, Sub-Zero rapidly stabs his opponent with his frost spear at the chest, arms and shoulder before smashing the spear along the opponent's head. * '''Frost Javelin : '''Generating a spear of ice, Sub-Zero propels it from afar and impales the opponent through the abdomen with it. This freezes the opponent. - 'X-Ray Frost Shot : 'Throwing out snow to blind the opponent, Sub-Zero then jumps to grab onto the opponent's neck and forces them down with a twirl, cracking their skull. He then freezes them mid-handstand before landing to send punch to the opponent's chest, breaking their sternum. Finally, Sub-Zero then tosses them into the air and lands a punch onto the opponent's lower back, crushing their vertebrae. - 'X-Ray Cool Deal : 'Catching the opponent from behind, Sub-Zero grabs their head and sends his knee upward, cracking the opponent's cranium. Pushing their head back up, Sub-Zero jabs his left hand into the back of the opponent's neck, crushing their cervical vertebrae. Finally, he freezes the opponent before giving them a great kick, cracking their sternum and ribs. - 'Ray For the Lin Kuei! : 'Activated while in mid-air, Sub-Zero catches his opponent with a surprise jab to the jaw, cracking their mandible and the force of the jab forces their cranium to be crushed. He then motions a back-flip which directs his right foot into the opponent's groin, causing it to explode (if male) or strain (if female) and cracks the sacrum. Finally, once the opponent has landed, he fires his sword and yanks them back from the tassel and sends an ice covered punch to the opponent's back, crushing their spine. - '1 Winter Blossoms : 'Generating a large ball of ice within his palms, Sub-Zero blasts it towards his opponent in a dragon shaped beam which pierces the entire mid-section of an opponent and bursts open like a flower. This causes the opponent freeze where they stand allowing for Sub-Zero to come give a final blow with his sword which also bursts into more shards of a flower shape, piercing the already mutilated opponent in several places. - '2 Best Of Both Worlds : 'Unsheathing his sword, Sub-Zero coats over it with ice before sending the sword towards the opponent with the tassel, piercing them through the chest. He then yanks them towards him, grasping the sword before they arrive and splits them into two from where he stands from the head down. The middle section in which he splits them is slowly covered in ice and spreads all over. He sheathes the sword after dispelling the icy coating. - '3 Azure Steel : '''Generating ice daggers, he throws them at the opponent's shoulders and knees to disable them before quickly sending them into the air with a kick. While they are in the air, Sub-Zero freezes them before doing a cartwheel in which he unsheathes his sword in the process and uses his feet to have the sword slice the opponent into two. The rest of the frozen parts fall onto the ground to shatter, meanwhile Sub-Zero poses with his now blue sword. Other '''Notable Victories : 'Notable Losses : ' 'Inconclusive Matches : ' '''Key : '''Pre-Timeskip | Post-Timeskip Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Good Characters Category:Lawful Good Category:Humans Category:Ninjas Category:Sword Users Category:Heroes Category:Immortals Category:Tier 8 Category:LeonRaiden's Pages Category:Martial Artists Category:Ice Users Category:Knife Users Category:Spear User Category:Chi Users Category:Original Characters Category:Fan Characters